


Omegaverse: My theories, personal opinions, and headcanons

by LeahR95



Category: Meta - Fandom, omega verse -fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, ideas, omega - Freeform, scientific look at things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahR95/pseuds/LeahR95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me saying what I think the world and such would be in the omega-verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegaverse: My theories, personal opinions, and headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, a little disclaimer: I am in no way trying to force anyone to accept these ideas; they are just my view on a fanon creation where each persons opinion is valid and there is no wrong answer.
> 
> I like to view things logically. You say this thing that's not real is cool? I say it would be especially cool if science could explain the way it is. This view of things makes me take a fictional idea and think critically about it.

On the subject of the recent phenomenon of writers placing their characters (or in most cases borrowing characters for fanfiction lets be honest here), I've placed a lot of thought. There are a few issues that pop up now and then that have me sighing, suspending my personal thoughts on the matter for the sake of the fic as a whole. And really, if a few of your headcanons on omegaverse don't match with a few of those in the fic you're reading, that's no reason to stop reading. It can still be well written and by the end you may find yourself changing your ideas because of how well the author had written the piece. 

 

Let's start with simple biology. There's Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Simple right? Not really.

 

This sort of categorization would be 100% genetic. I'm not one for the study of genetics, so I can't really go into too much detail here; however there may be a few people who have written about genetics for the omegaverse already. If not, well... Who needs to know these types of details?

 

While the genetics thing may not be my strong suit, lets move one to each of the three 'aspects' in turn.

 

First we have the Alpha's. I wont say anything about how Alpha's and the other two work in society, since that's all subjective to the area one finds themselves. We're talking purely biology right here. An Alpha can be male or female. All Alphas can impregnate all Omegas, but they can only impregnate female Alphas and Betas. Well how does this work?

One of the recurring themes in omegaverse is that the Alphas have a knot. This locks them inside their mate, ensuring none of the semen spills out, thus raising the chances of pregnancy. This is simple enough to imagine on a male; for a female though, some people differ on their opinions. I subscribe to the notion that a female Alpha will have a generally smaller penis that retracts inside of her body. She of course has a knot, just like male Alphas.

 

So now we know about the Alpha penis, which is really the most distinct physical difference between them and us humans in the real world. However, there are a few more things to note; the fact that they have a heightened senses for one. Some writers only bring attention to their better sense of smell, but I like to include better hearing and night vision as well. 

This heightened sense of smell would serve three purposes before humans became sophisticated enough to build real shelters and such; hunting prey, avoiding predators, and sensing when an Omega was ready to mate. Naturally, an Omega in heat would excite any Alpha within scenting distance, and the Alphas would fight each other for the right to mate. Now, because they are human, they don't need a heat or mating cycle to determine when they have sex; it just happens to be a whole lot more exciting when they're with an Omega in heat. 

Because of a strong drive to fight each other when there's an omega around, Alphas naturally tend to be more aggressive; this does not mean they cannot be the complete opposite. What all Alphas do seem to share is a strong need to protect their own; weather this applies to family or friends or both or neither depends on the Alpha. they also like to mark their mates with a bite during coupling; it releases pheromones that tell other Alphas 'back off, this one's taken'. This does not last. Some people like the idea of permanent mating, or being forced to either stay with someone you made a mistake with one night or have the 'bond' be painfully torn. This would clearly lead to all sorts of horribly abusive relationships. 

With the lack of permanence when it comes to the pheromones, this ensures that an Omega is not forced to raise it's child(if a child results) with an unsuitable Alpha.

 

There's not much to say about Betas, in my opinion. They are the unfortunates that result in a completely neutral genetic code, neither Alpha nor Omega. This essentially makes them like us.

Omegas are by far my favorite, for their biology is the most interesting to me. While a female Omega is basically a much more fertile version of her Beta counterpart and tends to be petite and soft with round hips(though not always), the Omega male is drastically different from those in the other two aspects. An Omega male could be active and fit enough to look like an Alpha, but his scent and reproductive systems will always give him away. All Omegas have an attractive scent to Alphas, and all Omegas can give birth; even the males. The following link shows a picture you can easily imagine finding in your Health Class textbook of a male Omegas biology. 

http://omegawarsrp.tumblr.com/image/49113727842

 

Here's where my opinions really start to differ from others; while many writers have it so that an Alpha would force an Omega to mate with them, and the Omega would be so desperate they would have no choice, I like to think that naturally an Omega would reserve the right to deny any Alpha their advances. You see this all over in nature; males trying desperately to impress the females, said female not necessarily going for the strongest, but sometimes the smartest, or in the case of the peacock, the prettiest.

You might be wondering how an Omega would even be able to endure being around so many Alphas during the heat and not mating, to which I say look to nature. A female will wait as long as she likes to find a suitable mate during the season. While it would surely be frustrating to be super horny and not have sex because you decided not to, it is possible.

 

With biology out of the way, we come to societal issues. Whereas in this universe, if a girl wears a skirt that's just a bit too short she's asking for it, in the Omegaverse, if an Omega goes out in public during heat without either an escort or a suppressant, then they're asking for it. And that's where the double standards kick in; the Alphas don't like the suppressants because it makes the Omegas around them smell unnatural, but they shouldn't be allowed time off of work either.

Of course, issues like the ones stated above and various others would not enter into a perfect world. But no world is perfect; you must bring forth flaws to make it believable. (That's the secret to any kind of story telling; purposefully give your characters and setting flaws. Ever heard the phrase 'too good to be true'?)

If you see a problem with society in the real world, then you should try to see how it would manifest in Omegaverse.

I could continue on this line of talk for a while, but I feel it best to leave it here and not offend anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask questions and try to get me into a debate


End file.
